The present invention relates to a sash plate used for inserting a cable, in particular, a plate preferably employed for installing a cable going from the indoors to the out-of-doors.
The present applicant has previously proposed focusing solar rays by the use of a lens or the like and to guide the same into an optical conductor cable, and then to transmit the guided solar rays through the optical conductor cable onto an optional desired place in order to utilize the solar rays in various ways. And further, the present applicant has proposed to radiate, the solar rays transmitted through the afore-mentioned optical conductor cable, onto the skin's surface of a person for activating its cells as for example, in order to administer medical treatment for curing bedsores.
However, in the case of an old person that is bedridden, the patient stays in bed almost all day long and cannot go out of doors. However, the sun ray collecting device must be installed out-of-doors in order to collect the sun's rays, and the rays collected by the device have to be guided into the room through the afore-mentioned optical conductor cable.
In order to guide the optical conductor cable into the room, a hole is usually made in the wall of a house or building. However, there exists the problem that a suitable spot in the wall cannot always be found and so it can become a major project and cause much damage to the building. Furthermore, in the case that the sun ray collecting device isn't needed after the patient recovers, the hole made in the wall must be closed off so that the work of filling the hole presents a new problem. On the other hand, when a patient is transferred to another room, there must be a new hole provided for inserting the optical conductor cable.